6082 Fire Breathing Fortress
|Ages = |Released = 1993 |Theme = Castle|Theme2 = Dragon Masters }} 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress is a Dragon Masters set released in 1993. It contains a castle, Majisto the sorcerer, a knight on horseback, four guards, a Wolfpack bandit and a Dark Green dragon. Description The Fire Breathing Fortress is built on a raised baseplate. There is an uphill path which leads to a double door. The doors can open and close. Over it is a dragon-painted arch. The castle area centers around a pit. On one end there is a jail cell. Near is is a window and a staircase up to a second floor. There is a treasure chest nestled inside a wall area. Growing from one corner of the walls is a tree. Parallel to the path is a cage door for the castle. It can open and closed to let the dragon in and out. The second floor is smaller than the first. It has a trap where if you pull out a part the floor will dump intruders into the pit with the dragon. The second floor area is ringed with battlements. There is a third level with a balcony- below it is a small room. Atop it's roof is the Dragon Masters flag. There are two halberds and a spear on the walls.. A brick-built dragon is place on a part coming out of the second floor that overhangs the entrance. The dragon is black, it's jaw can be opened and closed, it has fire, and it's wings are red. Minifigures The Fire Breathing Fortress comes with 6 Minifigures. Majisto is blue and wears a blue wizard hat and cloak. He has a beard and there is a pouch in his belt. The Yellow Dragon Master wears a Dragon Helmet with Dragon Plumes, has a Dragon Cape and on his shirt is an image of a fire-breathing dragon. He has an orange beard and sideburns. The Dragon Soldiers have a similar but less fancy dragon on their shirts. They wear helmets and have moustaches. The Dragon Archer is the same as the Dragon Soldiers except it has a quiver and a different helmet. Lastly, the Wolfpack bandit has a brown wolf shirt, black legs, and a Wolfpack hat. He has an eye patch. Notes * Part 3308px1 comes in 2 sets. * Part 2552px5 is unique to this set. * This is one of 2 sets in which Part 6072 is Old Gray. * Part 6105 comes in 2 sets. * Part x375px1 comes in 3 sets. * Part 4444px2 comes in 2 sets. * Part 6121 comes in 3 sets. * This is one of 2 sets in which Part 4784 is Black. * The set is known as "Castle Carreg" in the UK. Minifigures Included Gallery fire breathing fortress box.jpg|The front box fire breathing fortress back.jpg|The box back showing some alternative builds fire breathing fortress box flap.jpg|The box flap showing play features fire breathing fortress inside box.jpg See also ;Castles with Dragons: * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor * 6097 Night Lord's Castle * 9376 LEGO Dacta Castle Set * 70403 Dragon Mountain External links Category:6000 sets Category:1993 sets Category:Dragon Masters Category:Castle